This invention relates to a mounting for a payload such as a TV or Video camera in which the mounting includes a platform to carry the pay load which is rotatable about a horizontal axis to either side-of a neutral position in which the platform is horizontal and a spring mechanism is provided to resist the tilting movement in either direction from said neutral position to counterbalance the payload-platform in any position of tilt.
Our European patent specification No. 0558597, our UK patent specification No. 2102757, and our UK patent No. 2189042 disclose camera mountings with different mechanisms for counter-balancing the mounting in tilt movement so that the mounting will stay at rest in any position of tilt to which it is moved.
The above arrangements all provide substantially perfect balance throughout their ranges of movement once correctly adjusted but all of the mechanisms are complicated and require considerable space in which to operate.
GB Patent Specification No. 2049601 discloses a torque counterbalancing mechanism for use on tiltable tables, the mechanism comprising a cam engaged by a cam follower on which a linear helical spring acts so that the interaction of the cam and follower produces a force equal and opposite to the torque generated as the tiltable table with load rotates either side of the vertical.
The linear spring of this arrangement takes up considerable space and it is not easy with this arrangement to provide different springs which can be selectively coupled/uncoupled with the cam follower to cater for different loads.